


Love

by ScarredMoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hogwarts, M/M, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:54:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8693647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarredMoon/pseuds/ScarredMoon
Summary: An on going story of Remus, Sirius, James and Peter.





	1. Snugs

Remus enjoyed having his head in James lap. It had only been a half day after the full moon, this type of affection and comfort was needed. Moony couldn't find his Padfoot so Prongs would have to do.

As straight as James was, he certainly wouldn't pass down the request for some cuddles. James could read his Mags and what not whilst his furry little friend could relax in the arms of his best mate.

Remus was the first one to hear the fimiler sound of Sirius coming down the dorm stairs. His heightened hearing and smelling helped a lot. Usually he'd sit up, embrassed by such a position but not tonight, no. Lupin would enjoy his time with James.

"Oi, Moony--!"

Sirius stopped. His eyes scanned the area and he blinked, having to do a retake on the common room. He shock his head and finally approached. "I thought the only head you liked in your lap was Padfoots?" He refereed to his furry form.  
"Mhm. But our werewolf here needs affection too." With that comment, Lupin made a playful whimpering noise to tease Black.

Sirius pulled his fingers though his long, black hair and gave an eye roll. "How long are you two going to stay like that?" He tried not to let announce hint at his voice. "I want to give some affection as well to Moony." He gave a slight wink this time, watching as Remus face became a cherry red. Luckily James hadn't caught on to his tease.

"Well, Padfoot, if you asked nicely I might let you take my place. I was going to join Lily in the library tonight anyway. You'd be doing me a favor." James gave a slight chuckle as Moony didn't even bother to move, nor speak. Even if the werewolf slept until 11am, he still felt exhausted. The classes straight after getting changed into uniform didn't help that much either.

James gave Lupin a pat on the shoulder and the tall boy lifted himself up with a grunt. His body still sore and aching all over from transformation. Sirius quickly replaced the space Potter left and gave Remus a moment to lay his head onto the leather trousers that Black wore. His ear pressed into them as he closed his flaming amber eyes.

Sirius began to stroke his hand over Lupins soft, dirty blonde hair. His fingers moving though his curls slowly, then trailing down Lupins' cheek. His fingers moving down the scars and following the lines. Remus gave a flinch when he felt Black's gentle fingers touch the biggest scars. The one that hid the worst transformation. His first full moon.

"Oh stop squirming, Remus." Black moved his hand away and rubbed Lupins' side. His hand rubbing down his chest. "Hey Moony." Sirius looked down at his werewolf with a grin, watching as he turned to look into the greyish-blue eyes held by Sirius.

"I love you." Sirius planted his lips into Lupins, keeping the passion filled eyes of his open and staring into his hopefully future boyfriends eyes.

They parted as Remus gave a startled yet lovestruck gasp, looking back into Siriuses' orbs. His broken and chapped lips turned into a cheeky smile as he said the first words he'd spoken in the last 24 hours.

"I love you too."


	2. Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remus needed some time to think. Sirius needed some time to drink. Peter was to passed to even wink.

Remus let his fingers trail across his bed post. He couldn't help but close hie eyes and try to picture each carving. The smell of oak wood bought a smile to his peachy lips, running his tongue along the scar that dipped on the left side of his lip. His cherry red tongue tracking the usual scar, from the corner of his lips and down to the middle with a chuckle. ' _Scars make a person who they are. They are not old wounds but memories for us to forever have. Good or bad, they define us._ ' The wise old words from Dumbledore when he found out that Lupin started to use a conceal spell to hide his marks.

 

The door to the dorm opened with the common _click_. A very cheerful pair rolled on in, Sirius and Peter. ' _James must be at practice.._ ' he said with dismiss of his concern for the missing mother hen. He smiled at the two as they had been stinking of firewhiskey and butterbeer. Sadly, Remus had to 'study' upon that night, leaving them to go around with their adventurers. Lupin needed some alone time and he'd gotten plenty enough, suddenly feeling glad they'd return. 

 

He gave Sirius, who was now perched up like an exicted dog ready for action upon James bed, a firm pat on the back, turning around and heading towards the dorm bathroom. He left the polished red door ajar, hoping Sirius would notice, and turned the shower on. With a few brief moments of stripping and the faint noise of water hitting the worn title floor had flooded out every sound but Peters snoring, Remus approached the shower and climbed under its waterfall. The water was boiling, far too hot for any normal wizard unlike himself. His skin had hardened over the years, letting him endure these types of pains with little effect. If anything, the pain from the boiling droplets gave him a soft sort of comfort to remind himself he was _alive_.

 

He listened to the different sounds around him but one tone caught his attention the most. The sound of clothes hitting the floor and belts undoing. The werewolf smirked to himself and turned to see the half drunk Padfoot, still in his boxers, enter the bathroom.

 

Sirius mumbled softly to himself, no human would be able to figure the strange half-asleep mumble but the werewolf could. Remus gave a gentle chuckle and wrapped his arms around Black's chest. "I love you too. But you need to control your drinking." He murred into his partners ear. Black shrugged his shoulders with a cheeky grin and planted a sloppy wet kiss into Remus jawline. "Mine.." he muttered and turned to face the slightly taller blonde and began to give him gentle love bites along his neck.

 

Lupin bit his lip, holding back a moan as his hand were wrapped around Black's lower back. "Marking me as yours, huh? It'd be a challenge to hide the new hickeys from James." He whispered gently. "Let him see. Your mine, he's gotta know that. Mine.." Sober Sirius might not be able to remember this.. _situation_ within the morning but no doubt he'd know of it as soon as he'd see the bright red marks along Lupins neck.

 

Lupin gave a playful head shake and kissed Black's ear and held him close. He may be bare with no clothing on but there was nothing here that Black hadn't seen or felt before. His heart skipped a beat and his chest filled with butterflies but he didn't dare do anything but hold him close. " _Huff_.. you stuipd pure blood. I love your ass."

 

There was a few more grunts and grumbles that even his sensitive ears couldn't pick up. Black took his hand and pulled him along to the dorm room. Luckily, in his slow and drunken state, Black was pulling him along slowly. This gave Remus enough time to grab a towel and cover himself. James would be returning soon and MMoonydidnt think he'd appreciate seeing his mate stark-balls-naked.

 

Sirius slowly pushed Remus up against the wall of the bedroom. He'd than take Lupins arm firmly and push it above his head, holding it pinned to the wall. Suddenly lupin felt very exposed. His lightly freckled cheeks became flushed as he shifted in his position and looked down at Sirius. 

 

Without noticing, Sirius drunken state had worn off and his dark grey eyes were staring into Lupins soul. Sucking everything out with him. A shiver travelled along Lupins spine as he couldn't help but turn away. Sirius tongue dragged down the deep red marks which laid across Lupins neck and jaw. 

 

"Mine..~" Sirius purred before letting go of his prey and leaving the dorm. The door shut with a soft click and lupin found himself visibly trembling from the excitement. _Fucking Blacks, teasing bitches.._ lupin couldn't help but chuckle with that last thought. He heard a cough and turned to see Wormshill sat upright and staring at lupin, his towel on the floor.

 

 _Fuck_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any questions just plop them in the comments. This is an on going story, remember!


End file.
